gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sayonara Salvatore
Wasted Busted Salvatore escapes |reward = $25,000 |unlocks = Under Surveillance Bling-Bling Scramble |unlockedby = Last Requests |todo = Get to the Red Light District and wait for Salvatore to leave the club. Salvatore will be leaving Luigi's at about '' (3 hours time, depends on the in-game time while player is doing the mission) '' If you hang around Luigi's club, the Mafia will spot you! Salvatore is now leaving Luigi's! }} Sayonara Salvatore is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III, given to protagonist Claude by Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen from her condominium in the Newport district of Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission After being betrayed by Salvatore Leone, Claude now wants revenge and plans to work for the Yakuza. However, Yakuza leader Asuka Kasen wants Claude to prove his loyalty to the Yakuza and sever his ties with the Leone Family by assassinating Salvatore as he leaves Luigi Goterelli's club later that day. Claude travels to Luigi's club on Portland Island. He waits on the roof of a building opposite the club until Salvatore leaves, whereby he assassinates Salvatore and his bodyguards, severing his ties to the Leones. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $25,000 and the unlocking of the next missions, Under Surveillance for Asuka Kasen and Bling-Bling Scramble for King Courtney. After the Mission The Leone Family will now become hostile towards Claude when visiting their turf on Portland Island. The Leones will be armed with Pump Action Shotguns from now on and it only takes a couple of hits to destroy most vehicles (an added difficulty being that Claude can't bail out of his vehicle), one should be careful when traveling through Saint Marks. It is extremely advisable to complete Turismo, I Scream, You Scream and Big'n'Veiny (although they will use Uzis in this mission) for the Diablos and the mafia rampage before completing this mission. Deaths * Salvatore Leone - Killed by Claude on the orders of Asuka Kasen, in order for Claude to prove his loyalty to the Yakuza and also in revenge for Salvatore's betrayal of Claude. * Several members of the Leone Family (optional) - Killed for protecting Salvatore. Gallery Walkthrough SayonaraSalvatore-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at Asuka's Condo and is welcomed by Maria and Asuka. Asuka has something to clear up before she and Claude can start working together. SayonaraSalvatore-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Asuka introduces herself as a member of the Yakuza, and says she is aware of the fact that Claude used to work for the Leone Crime Family. SayonaraSalvatore-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Asuka wants to make sure that Claude's ties with the mafia are truly broken before she can give him work. SayonaraSalvatore-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Asuka tells Claude that Salvatore Leone, the head of the Leone family will be leaving Luigi's Sex Club 7 in three hours and orders Claude to assassinate him on his way out. SayonaraSalvatore-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude is tasked with going to the Red Light District in Portland and waiting for Salvatore to leave Luigi's club. SayonaraSalvatore-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude getting into his vehicle. SayonaraSalvatore-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude making his way to the Red Light District. SayonaraSalvatore-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude is alerted that the mafia may spot him if he hangs around the club for too long. SayonaraSalvatore-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude parking his vehicle. SayonaraSalvatore-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Claude scouting over the entrance to the club from a building across the street, as he awaits Salvatore's exit. SayonaraSalvatore-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Three Mafia Sentinels arriving at the club to pick Salvatore up. SayonaraSalvatore-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Salvatore's bodyguards walking out of the club. SayonaraSalvatore-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Claude assassinates Salvatore with a sniper rifle; mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia * The Leones guarding Salvatore will carry weapons they do not normally use. The majority of them will carry an Uzi while the remaining guards will carry shotguns. * If the player is spotted while on the roof of the building across the street from Luigi's Sex Club 7, the Leones will run up the stairs and start attacking Claude. Navigation de:Sayonara Salvatore pl:Sayonara Salvatore hu:Sayonara Salvatore es:Sayonara Salvatore fr:Sayonara Salvatore pt:Sayonara Salvatore ru:Sayonara Salvatore Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III